<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best boys, dads and inky bunnies by chrystalqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681986">best boys, dads and inky bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalqueer/pseuds/chrystalqueer'>chrystalqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, accidentally calling somebody 'dad', background wangxian - Freeform, drawing on skin, jin ling being adorable and awkward, jingyi being oblivious, literally no drama at all it's just cute, pure fluff, sizhui being awesome and waiting for others to confess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalqueer/pseuds/chrystalqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another successful night hunt, the juniors decide to spend some time at the cloud recesses. Everything is as usual: JingYi being an idiot, Jin Ling being awkward and SiZhui not knowing whether to hit or kiss the other two. (He might strongly lean to kissing them and the other two might not complain.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best boys, dads and inky bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This exists because I love those 3 idiots and I wanted to write them being cute.<br/>Also, I love WangXian and I couldn't just NOT let them appear so bear with me.<br/>I got Lan JingYi's birth name "Lan Shuang" from reddit. It's the character used for frankness, good health, happiness and rule breaking and I thought it fit him well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny afternoon when Jin Ling and Lan SiZhui sat on the grass at Cloud Recesses, playing with the rabbits. SiZhui was completely relaxed while he watched Jin Ling out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>The latter seemed to be kind of on edge if his continued shifting was anything to go by.</p><p>"Jin Ling-ah, are you okay?"</p><p>SiZhui had long since given up on calling him 'Young Master Jin' and Jin Ling had never given him any indication that he didn't like it. They had been through a lot together after all and even spent most of their time together on night hunts now.</p><p>"I'm okay!" Jin Ling sounded defensive, made sure to continue with a softer tone though. "Where did the Ghost General go, by the way?"</p><p>SiZhui shot him a disapproving glance. He didn't know why Jin Ling continued calling Wen Ning by his ridiculous nickname even now.</p><p>"'Senior Wen' is probably off drinking tea with Senior Wei and HanGuang-Jun at the moment. We were gone for quite some time after all."</p><p>Jin Ling nodded absentmindedly. It was true. They hadn't been home for a few weeks, neither at the Cloud Recesses nor at Lotus Cove and he kind of missed his uncle, even though he was happy to see his friends in their home. He still couldn't believe he was accepted here just as they were. The GusuLanSect had changed quite a bit in the last year.</p><p>"I still can't believe that Lan QiRen is okay with you guys going on night hunts with me and the Ghost General. Most of the times, there are even more disciples from other clans joining us and he seems to have turned a blind eye to all of it."</p><p>It just didn't fit with the things he had heard about the strict and harsh leader of their clan.</p><p>"I think he's just given up since Senior Wei lives here." SiZhui seemed amused at the thought and Jin Ling was once again reminded of the connection between his friend and the two well known men that had shaken up the cultivation world over a year ago.</p><p>"Do you think-", Jin Ling started asking before pausing in the middle of his sentence. "Forget it, it doesn't matter."</p><p>SiZhui lifted his head and tilted it slightly in curiosity.</p><p>"What did you want to ask?"</p><p>"It's nothing important." Jin Ling's tone sounded final and SiZhui sighed softly. He knew that he wouldn't get anything more out of the other boy when he got in this mood.</p><p>Fortunately, their slightly awkward moment was interrupted by Lan JingYi who had finished showing the other disciples where they could sleep during their stay at the cloud recesses.</p><p>"Hey guys, the others are all settled in. I presume the Young Mistress is staying with us again? Oh and your dads want to see you, SiZhui."</p><p>"Stop calling me Young Mistress!" His protest got ignored like every time JingYi called him by this nickname. To be honest, he was used to it by now, it just felt obligatory to say something against it.</p><p>"They're not my dads!"</p><p>The other two boys looked at SiZhui sceptically.</p><p>"SiZhui, we both know that you once called Lan Wangji 'dad' by accident and when he didn't react badly you couldn't stop grinning the whole day. Also, you call Wei Wuxian 'dad' all the time when you're by yourself. Did you seriously think we didn't know?"</p><p>SiZhui seemed very embarrassed and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Jin Ling.</p><p>"Well, do you think I don't know about the times when you tried out how it would be to call Senior Wei 'uncle'?"</p><p>Now it was Jin Ling's turn to be embarrassed.</p><p>"You misheard that one!" Jin Ling stood up abruptly and dusted off his robes quickly. "Let's just go to your place."</p><p>Seeing the youngest walk off, SiZhui let himself be pulled up by JingYi and they followed Jin Ling to their room quickly.</p><p>It was normal to them by now that Jin Ling would sleep in the empty bed the other two had in their shared room. They didn't even remember how this started in the first place; it was just that Jin Ling had claimed the bed one day and the other two never felt the urge to refuse him. They liked the presence of the younger teenager, even though none of them would ever admit it to the others faces.</p><p>"Nothing changes here, honestly," Jin Ling said and threw himself on the bed he normally slept on.</p><p>"Well, we were together the whole time, so why would something change here without you knowing?" SiZhui smiled at Jin Ling as he walked past him into an adjoined room.</p><p>Jin Ling was more focused on the other boy in the room though. JingYi had started to use some mah-jong stones he got from who knows where (probably stolen from HanGuang-Jun’s room, the latter was just too nice to ask them back) as dominoes. He already had 7 Stones in a row when Jin Ling sat next to him on the ground and acted as if he would knock over the first one.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare!"</p><p>JingYi shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye as he continued placing stone after stone on the mat. He looked so focused that Jin Ling couldn't help but continue to stare at him while he worked. It was rare to see JingYi concentrating on something and the way his eyes narrowed and his tongue peeked out was kind of cute.</p><p>Jin Ling's eyes widened at his own thoughts. It wasn't cute! Nothing about JingYi was cute, he was annoying and almost as hot-headed as Jin Ling himself and the older guy was definitely hot and not cute and- Jin Ling's arm jolted as he almost gave in to the impulse to smack himself in the face.<br/>
The small movement caught JingYi's eye and he turned to Jin Ling with a mah-jong stone still in his hand. After looking at him for a second, he spoke with a mixture of concern and amusement: "Why is your face so red?"</p><p>Jin Ling's brain immediately shut down out of embarrassment. He couldn't deal with this right now.</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>His voice was forceful but JingYi didn't look disturbed, much less intimidated by him. He just raised an eyebrow and seemingly replied without thinking about it.</p><p>"Fuck me yourself, coward."</p><p>Only after seeing Jin Ling's mouth fall open in disbelief and his cheeks flaming red once more, he seemed to realize what he just said.</p><p>His head snapped completely in Jin Ling's direction as they stared at each other silently, both not knowing what to say without making the situation even weirder than it already was.</p><p>The moment was broken by SiZhui's loud voice out of the other room. "Come eat, guys!"</p><p>JingYi lost his hold on the mah-jong stone in his hand out of shock and it landed on one of the other stones on the ground, starting a chain reaction and knocking over almost all of the stones he had placed so carefully in the last minutes.</p><p>Trying to keep himself from cursing, JingYi stood up to leave for the other room and Jin Ling trailed after him silently, still shocked to the core by the earlier mishap. It wasn't that he wasn't used to teasing and the occasional insult by the other, it was just that it had never had a sexual undertone like just now and he really couldn't deal with it. Especially the images he now had in his head made it hard to sit down at the table across from JingYi like normal. His cheeks were probably on fire right now and he didn't know what to do to stop the other two from noticing. Luckily, they seemed to mind their own business for once and Jin Ling could convert his attention to the food standing in front of him.</p><p>Jin Ling was used to the food at the GusuLanSect tasting very thin so he didn't really expect much of it. He was surprised to smell more spice than usual, almost reminding him of his home. The surprise must have been evident on his face because SiZhui looked at him questioningly.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>Jin Ling's defence mechanism activated upon getting caught in his thoughts. "Why do you care?"</p><p>It was JingYi's turn to stare at him quizzically.</p><p>"Of course he cares, he made the food after all?!"</p><p>SiZhui looked very embarrassed but still curious as he smiled at Jin Ling softly.</p><p>"I got some spices from Yunmeng and wanted to try them out. I hope it's to your liking!"</p><p>He was adorable. Jin Ling couldn't even take the thought back because he was overwhelmed with thoughts all at once. Nobody had ever cared enough for him to try and cook something he liked for him. Sure, there were cooks at both Jin and Jiang Clan but it had always been their job to cook something for Jin Ling and they never did it just because they wanted to.</p><p>Had SiZhui really used those spices and cooked this soup just for him?</p><p>JingYi's small cough took him back to the real world. Of course SiZhui hadn't done this just for him! JingYi was here as well and SiZhui had probably just been bored of the Lan Sect's food and wanted to try something new.</p><p>Jin Ling blinked at SiZhui a few times and then nodded once before continuing to eat. The latter smiled a little wider when he noticed Jin Ling's ears being a little bit redder than before. The young man always blushed easily and sometimes it was the only thing telling SiZhui and JingYi what he was really thinking when he was acting so angry most of the time. ...Well, it was mostly SiZhui noticing it since JingYi wouldn't realize that Jin Ling was avoiding eye contact with him even when sitting right across from him.</p><p>SiZhui sighed to himself. Why were the other two men such idiots and why did he still like them so much? He took the chance to take another look at JingYi and Jin Ling eating his food enthusiastically and had to suppress a proud grin. So that was why, huh...</p><p>When they were finished with eating, JingYi took Jin Ling’s bowl to place it in his so he could carry both of them to get washed. He turned to SiZhui.</p><p>“Let the Young Mistress play while we knights do the chores.”</p><p>He added a wink in the direction of the now furious Jin Ling and walked away without listening to his complaints about the nickname and the fact that he could wash his dishes on his own if they only let him. SiZhui followed after JingYi and sighed at his antics.</p><p>“Why do you like teasing him so much?”</p><p>“Hm?” JingYi turned to him with a grin after placing down the dishes. “I just think his expressions are funny and it’s so adorable when he gets angry. Like a little kitten trying to scratch you.”</p><p>SiZhui tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Adorable? And did you just compare Jin Ling with a kitten?”</p><p>“Yep! A very fierce one that likes to bite you while playing though.”</p><p>JingYi went back into the other room, probably to make fun of Jin Ling a bit more while SiZhui looked at his back and shook his head softly.</p><p>“Hopeless idiot.”</p><p>“Did you say something, SiZhui?”</p><p>“No!” And he went back in the room to join the other two at whatever they were going to do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was two days later when Jin Ling and SiZhui were once again alone in the room. JingYi was out doing who knows what and SiZhui was practicing his calligraphy with Jin Ling lazing around right next to him.</p><p>"Why do you still have to practice when it looks so amazing already?" he asked SiZhui incredulously.</p><p>"You think it looks amazing?" The latter answered and smiled without looking at him.</p><p>Jin Ling's face instantly flushed a bright red and he took a deep breath before replying.</p><p>"Everybody can see that it does! You can probably draw just as well and just won't show me."</p><p>When SiZhui turned to look at his expression, he saw a clear pout that Jin Ling changed into his usual scowl as fast as possible when he realized he had been caught. SiZhui's smile turned into a small smirk.</p><p>"I'll show you my art."</p><p>"You will?" Jin Ling's head snapped in his direction as he stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Sure, if you allow me to draw on you."</p><p>They held eye contact, Jin Ling stunned to silence and SiZhui waiting for a reaction to his proposal.</p><p>"Isn't that against your sect rules?" Jin Ling seemed to finally shake himself out of his stupor and tried to look completely unaffected. SiZhui broke into laughter.</p><p>"Pffft, yeah right. My dad does it all the time! I don't think anybody would actually care. Also, I hope you don't just show your skin to anybody you meet."</p><p>His teasing tone made Jin Ling scramble to keep his composure and he answered without really thinking to keep the conversation going.</p><p>"Which one? Dad, I mean."</p><p>SiZhui only raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Can you imagine HanGuang-Jun doodling little bunnies on Senior Wei's arms?"</p><p>"...Yeah, okay, it was a stupid question." Jin Ling hid his face with one of his hands and groaned loudly. "I just imagined it and how do they manage to be so disgusting when they aren't even here?"</p><p>He peeked behind his hand to see SiZhui looking into the distance with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"I think it's adorable. I have never seen HanGuang-Jun so happy and I think Senior Wei is really good for him!"</p><p>"They're your dads, of course you are proud of them."</p><p>Jin Ling sat up with the usual playful eye roll he obviously got from his uncle. He then avoided eye contact completely, his next sentence barely audible.</p><p>"Okay then, maybe it will look cool anyway."</p><p>"What?" SiZhui blinked at him twice in confusion.</p><p>"I said maybe it would look cool when you draw on me with black ink! That's the only reason I'm allowing you to draw on me! It definitely isn't because I love the small doodles you always add to the edge of your notes when you’re thinking about a new case!"</p><p>His last sentence sounded almost spit out with how fast he was talking. SiZhui's eyes grew wide with his words though and Jin Ling knew that he had understood what he said anyway.</p><p>"You noticed those?"</p><p>Jin Ling blinked back at him, trying to think while SiZhui was positively beaming at him. 'I notice everything about you' probably wasn't the best reply but Jin Ling couldn't think of anything else faced with SiZhui being this adorable so he just pulled up his sleeve and shoved it in SiZhui's direction. Luckily, the latter understood his intentions even without words and reached for his brush with a chuckle while placing Jin Ling's arm over his lap.</p><p>The tip of the brush touched his skin softly and Jin Ling shivered slightly at the cold sensation of the ink. SiZhui moved very slowly to keep his line as steady as possible and seemed completely focused on it as soon as he started drawing. The line turned into something like a big circle and a few smaller ones. After drawing the basic shapes SiZhui started adding details until a few minutes later there was unmistakably a small bunny on Jin Ling’s arm. Jin Ling himself was trying to breath as steady as possible to not disrupt SiZhui in any way. It was hard to stay calm under the careful touches of the cold brush and SiZhui’s fingers though. The latter seemed to notice after adding grass in small strokes because when he looked up, Jin Ling was breathing hard. Their eye contact was loaded with something Jin Ling couldn’t name but he knew he wouldn’t be able to just look away from SiZhui’s wide eyes.</p><p>"A-LING!" JingYi's voice echoed in the small house.</p><p>SiZhui and Jin Ling both flinched at the crude interruption and Jin Ling rolled his eyes in annoyance. He made no move to see what JingYi wanted. It was probably something stupid anyway.</p><p>"A-SHUANG!" he instead yelled back to show the other that he had heard him but definitely wouldn't come help. He then turned his attention back to the drawing.</p><p>JingYi stormed into the room in mock anger after hearing the younger man use his birth name. Jin Ling was usually too respectful to use it even though he would never admit to it to save his "image" and JingYi was almost kind of mad he had first used it in this context.</p><p>After coming in, he instantly froze in his movements. In front of his eyes were SiZhui and Jin Ling, sitting on the ground, their eyes trained on Jin Ling's arm where a small inky bunny sat on some grass. Jin Ling was smiling adorably as he slowly traced the drawing while SiZhui's gaze was full of affection while looking at the younger teenager. The two of them looked so serene and peaceful that JingYi tried to remember why he had been mad. Maybe it was that he had wanted to hear Jin Ling call him by his birth name since long before today.</p><p>A choked noise escaped his mouth as he couldn't take his eyes from the two men sitting on the floor in front of him. Both of them moved to look at him, their gazes turning slightly confused when they saw him standing there completely rigid.</p><p>"I think I love you."</p><p>It rang loud and clear in the room with JingYi taking a moment to realize that it had come out of his own mouth. He realized how true the sentence was as he thought about it. How could he not have seen what he had felt for so long? It seemed so obvious now when he looked at Jin Ling looking shocked to no end, blinking at him owlishly and SiZhui's smile turning brighter with every passing second.</p><p>"Finally!" SiZhui's voice was loud in the otherwise quiet room. "I thought you would never realize it!"</p><p>It was JingYi's turn to blink at him with wide eyes. Jin Ling's head only turned to the other man without stopping to look shocked.</p><p>"You knew?" JingYi asked carefully.</p><p>SiZhui sighed softly and smiled at him teasingly.</p><p>"I've known since you told me that you only tolerated Jin Ling in our group because he looks kind of cute when you tease him. Oh, and when you insisted on carefully carrying my guqin when I injured my hand that one time because you knew how important it was to me and thought I would let it fall. And a few other moments that I will definitely tease you with sooner or later so prepare yourself!"</p><p>SiZhui smirked at him and winked before turning back to Jin Ling who had turned a bright red and seemed to need a bit more time to process what just happened.</p><p>"I- uhhhh what?"</p><p>His eyes were snapping back and forth between JingYi and SiZhui, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>JingYi smiled at his antics softly and couldn't help but tease him a bit for his behaviour.</p><p>"Truly very eloquent, Young Master Jin! I wasn't lying though: I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and have been for quite some time, even though I only realized just now."</p><p>SiZhui took pity on the poor teenager and caressed his red cheek softly.</p><p>"I love you too. JingYi and I have wanted to take care of you for a long time and now that he has finally realized it himself, I hope you can accept us?"</p><p>His last sentence was formed as a question and Jin Ling wasn't sure how to answer it so he asked something else to get himself more time.</p><p>"Why didn't you ever say something?"</p><p>If he sounded slightly pouty, he definitely wasn't responsible for it!</p><p>SiZhui huffed a laugh before replying in an almost tired voice.</p><p>"Oh please. You would have run away from me completely mortified and JingYi probably wouldn't have believed me or decided to test it out in some strange way and hurt you in the process."</p><p>The teen in question only scratched his ear sheepishly. SiZhui was right, that was probably exactly what he would have done. He never was good with emotions and knowing whether he hurt other people, he had always relied on SiZhui to help him with it so he wasn't sure what would have happened if the other had actually told him about his feelings. He saw SiZhui smiling at him softly and knew that he had thought about the exact same thing.</p><p>"Well, I feel the same, of course, so what now?"</p><p>It had been said matter-of-factly by Jin Ling and so quickly that the other two turned to stare at him in shock. His head was turned to the left, staring at a closet and resolutely not looking in their direction.</p><p>JingYi and SiZhui only looked at each other for a second before closing in on Jin Ling in silent agreement. JingYi finally walked to the table in the middle of the room and sat down on Jin Ling's other side before winking at SiZhui once. Then they swiftly moved in and pressed their lips against Jin Ling's cheeks from both sides softly.</p><p>Jin Ling himself seemed shocked to the core and hid his face in his hands in mortification. SiZhui giggled at his reaction and poked him in the cheek he had just kissed. JingYi only watched the both of them with a smile before realizing something.</p><p>"Oh and by the way. Please continue to call me by my birth name. Both of you."</p><p>The smile on SiZhui's lips became so bright that JingYi almost instinctively raised his hand to shield himself from the onslaught of butterflies in his chest.</p><p>"Same goes for me of course." SiZhui answered his request.</p><p>"...I’ll allow you to call me A-Ling then." Jin Ling added from behind the hands still hiding his face.</p><p>"I think I prefer 'Young Mistress' though."</p><p>JingYi couldn't help but tease the younger and was rewarded with Jin Ling tackling him to the ground almost instantly.</p><p>Jin Ling's screams of "Don't call me Young Mistress!" were drowned out by SiZhui's and JingYi's roaring laughter as JingYi wrapped his arms around Jin Ling to hold the squirming boy in a tight hug on the ground.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later, JingYi told the other two that he had to bring HanGuang-Jun a letter after the lessons. He had agreed to be in charge of the students for the day so Lan Wangji could have a day for himself. He just wanted to make sure that Jin Ling and SiZhui weren't waiting for him with dinner but they decided to tag along with him so he wouldn’t be alone.</p><p>They arrived at the house Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were staying at shortly after. Jin Ling and SiZhui decided to wait for JingYi outside so he knocked at the door and went inside after getting the confirmation that he was allowed to come in.</p><p>"Senior Wei." He greeted the older man respectfully in direction of the table he was sitting at. "I have a letter by Luo QingYang for you."</p><p>Wei Wuxian smiled at him and turned around to call his husband.</p><p>"Lan Zhan! JingYi brought you a letter from MianMian!"</p><p>Lan Wangji entered from a side door after hearing his call. He walked over slowly to take the letter from him and regarded him carefully.</p><p>"Thank you. Did the students give you any trouble?"</p><p>JingYi inwardly rolled his eyes at his question. It wasn't his first time teaching them but Lan Wangji still seemed concerned every time.</p><p>"I'm fine, dad."</p><p>Only after finishing his sentence did he realize what he just said and froze instantly. He stared at Lan Wangji with wide eyes, completely unable to react in any way to diffuse the situation like he normally did. The room was completely silent for about ten seconds until loud laughter pulled JingYi out of his stupor.</p><p>After turning to the right slightly, he could see Wei Wuxian laying on the table and shaking from laughing too hard. He could also hear two other voices mixed in and turned to the entrance only to see both Jin Ling and SiZhui peeking inside the room and supporting each other while cackling manically. He blinked at them twice before sighing audibly and unclenching his shoulders. It was too late now anyway, he could only hope that HanGuang-Jun wasn't mad at him because of this.</p><p>He was just preparing to face Lan Wangji once again when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the door and looked up to see both of his boyfriends staring at something behind him in wonder. He whipped his head around to see what had shocked the other two so much only to start gaping as well.</p><p>Lan Wangji's lips were pulled into a small smile as he looked back and forth between his still laughing husband, the two teens at the door and JingYi. They had rarely seen him this obviously happy before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>